bolgrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ullyin the Nightwind
Ullyin or Ullyinapharetin (110M 102Y) - (110M 542Y), Was a wizard from the Mageland. He fled the Mageland to avoid imprisonment for his questionable creation of the Titan spell, allowing him to summon a huge illusive titan. The Titan spell was clearly to be used for tricking the lesser races and thus the Grand Council of Wizardry ordered him to be captured. Ullyin was born under Calen. Fleeing from the Mageland Ullyin fled the Mageland in 522Y, he arrived at the top of Silven and after several weeks of travelling around and gathering information he approached King Andros III and tried to become the Court Wizard of Silven but was declined, while still in Silven he found a pirate tavern hidden along the shore, The Rotten Rat. in 523Y While in the Rotten Rat, Ullyin stole the ship of Captain Raggoworm, The Sea Python. The Sea Python Ullyin and his apprentice and first mate Verokosaphenoroph (who he renamed to Ullyor) spend a year travelling around the coast of Silven and Zabora. Ullyin had turned the ship into a mobile library, he spent most of his days reading and studying in the captains quaters while Ullyor manned the ship. After travelling for three years studying Ullyin decided to launch a daring attack on one of the biggest port towns of the world, So alone with his apprentice Ullyor, Ullyin besieged Mar in Fakura. Looting Mar with one ship in 526Y Using a school of Twisted Magick known as Illoran Magick, Ullyin turned several thousand sea creatures into illusionary ships. With what seemed like over a thousand ships at his disposal, Ullyin convinced the Nightlords of Mar to part with a ransom of 500'000 gold as well as crates upon crates of books from the Royal Library of Mar. After he recieved his ransom Ullyor sailed away and the Twisted Ships Imploded on themselves. Death at the Hands of Gregan Oakoar On their travels the ship found itself remarkably low on food and supplies, Ullyin stopped at Fomoria and found himself in an unknown tavern. As he drank an ale, A passing pirate slipped on his wizard cloak. It was Gregan Oakar. "Your rag tripped me up wizard...", the wizard kept drinking and ignored Gregan. If you give me 100 gold pieces I won't cut you to shreads old man. "I am Ullyin the Nightwind, Beseiger of the Great Docks of Mar and feared wizard of the Magelands, those who challenge me will die by my hands". Gregan began laughing "and I am Gregan Oakoar, The famed pirate who put an end to Asloth Murha'l and will soon put an end to you", Gregan drew his dagger but with a swift hand movement the wizard knocked the dagger flying and Gregan with it, Gregans second in command Rhanek drew his dagger but before he could move in on the wizard Ullyor slit Rhanek's throat, Gregan grabbed the bit of robe that was on the floor and tripped Ullyin before drawing a second dagger and planting it in Ullyin's face and then lunging for Ullyor and sliting his throat with a fell swoop. Ullyin and his legacy were dead. Writings *on Reliability of Illoran Magick *Destruction of Mar *The TItan *Illora, Illora. *The Injust Council Category:Wizards Category:Pirates Category:Characters